The Way It Comes
by insane lunatic23
Summary: A new student comes to Hogwarts because of circumstances that weren´t convenient for her and her living relative. Will she expose herself more with the name she bears? AU, Marauder Era, RLOC.
1. So It Begins

Disclaimer: Not mine, belongs to J.K.R. (except for the story and the OC)

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Chapter 1: So It Begins

Albus Brian Wulfric Percival Dumbledore, the current Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was waiting near the gates leading to Hogwarts´ grounds.

He was an elderly wizard, very respected by the wizarding community. His crooked nose, half-moon spectacles and long silvery beard made him look like a wizard described in Muggle stories. He was described wise, powerful, for there was a strange power emanating from him – a magical one. His very appearance was intriguing, majestic, accompanied with an amused look and a twinkle in his eyes. Yes, a twinkle in his eyes was always necessary. No mater what happened, the Headmaster was always cheerful but – he always faced many challenges with ease. Seeing a grave look on his face was only the result of lord Voldemort´s and the Death Eaters´ activities.

The wizarding world was trying to survive very dark times. Death Eaters, under the rule of lord Voldemort destroyed the community, feeling of safety by murdering and attacking people – even the Muggles.

However, the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a safe place to hide the students from the cruelties and horrors of real life. Lord Voldemort never dared to come to Hogwarts, for Albus Dumbledore was considered being the most powerful wizard and a very strong opponent for the Dark Lord himself. That was the reason why he wanted her granddaughter, Felicity Dumbledore, to transfer from Durmstrang Institute to Hogwarts. Hogwarts were safe and he could keep an eye on her. However, Durmstrang was a school oriented in teaching the Dark Arts; the school was also known thanks to the Death Eaters, who mostly came from this school.

His granddaughter, who he was waiting for, appeared out of thin air, literally. When he saw the young woman, he smiled kindly, a twinkle playing in his eyes.

In that instant, the girl rushed to him and hugged him tightly.

"Grandpa!" she exclaimed. "It´s been a long time since I last saw you!" She looked up at him, smiling widely.

"Yes, Felicity, it has," he smiled at her over his crooked nose and hugged her back. "Come, I´ll introduce you to the staff and give you the grand tour."

He offered her the arm and Felicity took it, grinning.

They reached the castle in comfortable silence, entering the Great Hall and walking up to the staff table. It was lunchtime and all professors were already eating their meal. There were two seats left – Headmaster´s seat and a seat to its right, maybe for some professor, thought Felicity.

When they walked through the door, every profesor had their gaze resting upon them, curiosity written over their face. It wasn´t common that a student spent his summer Holiday at Hogwarts.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and began, "I´d like to introduce you my granddaughter, Felicity Dumbledore, she has transferred from Durmstrang Institute to finish her seventh year at Hogwarts." His eyes twinkled as the professors looked from him to Felicity and then back to him.

"Felicity, meet our fabulous staff. I´m sure you´ll have the opportunity to find out who will be teaching you which subject," said Dumbledore merrily, his eyes still twinkling.

Then, she was led by Dumbledore to the staff table and as she came near, a small man jumped out of his seat, enthusiasm in his voice.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Dumbledore! I´m Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher." Felicity shook his hand politely and turned to face a stern-looking woman with a bun tied neatly on top of her head.

"This, Felice, is Minerva McGonnagall, Transfigurations Professor," informed Dumbledore.

Again, Felicity shook McGonnagall´s hand and the same happened with every professor. When she finished shaking all those hands that have been outstretched to her, Felicity finally took a seat and helped herself with some food.

Later that afternoon, Dumbledore showed her around the castle. When they finished their tour around Hogwarts (which obviously took some time), both of them returned to Dumbledore´s Office.

"Now you will get sorted as there are houses in this school – Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff," said Dumbledore as he took the Sorting Hat from the shelf.

"Which house were you in, Grandpa?"

"Gryffindor. I was always the brave one," he chuckled.

"So Gryffindor´s for the brave ones?" asked Felicity curiously.

"Mostly. But remember, even wise people can be brave. And that´s for the Hat to decide in which House you should be."

Felicity nodded. "And other Houses... Are they represented with some skill or some kind of personality?"

Dumbledore chuckled again. "Clever as always," he looked at her from behind his half-moon spectacles. Felicity gave him a little smile.

"Mostly the brave people are in Gryffindor, the clever ones are in Ravenclaw. Hufflepuffs are known as true friends and lastly, Slytherins, people who are independent, clever too and they are mostly interested only about what is good for their own sake. Word cunning would be an adequate one," he smiled.

"Now let´s get you sorted."

Felicity nodded and took a step forwards, then another one, until she stood in front of Dumbledore. Then, everything became dark as the Sorting Hat has been placed over her head.

_Ah, a clever one, aren´t you? _spoke a voice in her head. _Loyal and to an extent selfish too. But brave even. Hmm... You would make success in any House, but Slytherin or Gryffindor would suit you best. Where would you like to go...? _asked her the Hat.

_I have no idea, just put me somewhere, _responded Felicity.

_Very well then, it shall be „_GRYFFINDOR!" said the Hat aloud.

Dumbledore took the Sorting Hat off her head, beaming positively.

"Splendid. I shall inform Minerva that she has a new student. If you will need help, feel free to visit me or Professor McGonnagall anytime. The password to my office is ´_Sugar Quills_´."

"Okay," replied Felicity. "Grandpa, would you mind if I´d just explored the school on my own?"

"No, not at all. If you get lost, ask the portraits for the way," chuckled Dumbledore lightly.

Felicity wandered around the school and somehow managed to end in the library. She enjoyed reading books and so she headed inside only to collide with madam Pince, the librarian.

"I´m sorry," apologized Felicity, as she steadied herself. Then, she helped madam Pince to stand up.

"Be careful where you walk, young lady," she scowled at her, waved her wand and the books flew back into her arms.

"Yes Ma´am."

"I assume you´d like to read some books. Feel free to look around but I warn you, Miss Dumbledore, handle the books with respect, many of them are older than you and are worth more than just few Galleons." Madam Pince looked her up and down, sending her a warning look.

"Yes Ma´am," replied Felicity before she ran off to the bookshelves.

The library was quite big and Felicity decided to look around first. There were many separate aisles, each chosen for books that were related to the necessary topic. Then, there was the Restricted Section containing books which were available only thanks to a permission given from a professor. However, she was sure that she would sneak in there many times even without a permission. Respectful was she, yes, however, she didn´t lack the courage to do something that was against school rules. Maybe it wasn´t a good example, the Headmaster´s granddaughter breaking rules, but every teenage girl or boy would actually do the same.

When she finished her tour in the library, it was an early evening as she realized. Deciding that it would be good to show up at dinner, reluctantly, she left the library.

"Felicity! I assume you get lost as you came a bit late for the dinner?" her grandfather asked lightly.

"Umm, no actually. I was in the library, I just lost the track of time," she mumbled apologetically as she sat next to him.

Dumbledore chuckled and some other professors joined him. Felicity was helping herself with the mashed potatoes when Professor Slughorn managed a wide smile as he looked at her.

"Dear Miss Dumbledore. I heard from your grandfather that you managed to end in Gryffindor."

Another chuckle from Dumbledore.

"Well... yes," said Felicity somewhat hesitantly, for she didn´t know what his intentions were. Horace Slughorn was the school´s Potions Master, Head of the Slytherin House and as she was told by her grandfather that every Slytherin was a cunning and calculating person, including Horace Slughorn. Therefore, Slytherins shouldn´t be underestimated.

Well, he didn´t tell her directly, he was more discreet, but Felicity figured it out as she later thought about it.

"What a shame that you´re not a Slytherin!" sighed Slughorn dramatically, interrupting Felicity from her musings. "I´ve already heard about your talent at Potions! An ´O´ from O.W.Ls! My, my, and the Potions weren´t the only ones you got ´O´ from!"

She turned to look at her grandfather, eyebrow arched, inquisitive look on her face.

He returned her look with a wink and then resumed eating, engaging himself in conversation with Minerva McGonnagall.

Then, Felicity turned her attention back to Slughorn who was still rambling about what he´d heard from Dumbledore – her grades, her talents, her interests... her whole life, actally.

Even if she was respectful to professors, she found Slughorn extremely insufferable when it came to talking with him.

To keep Slughorn satisfied, Felicity just nodded and answered him shortly when she thought it was appropriate.

When everybody finished eating, Felicity had been rescued from Slughorn by her grandfather.

"I assume you would like some rest, surely it has been a difficult day for you, Felice," he suggested, mouth twitching.

"Yeah, I´d love to," Felicity´s reply was accompanied with a yawn.

"I will take you to the Gryffindor Common Room," offered Dumbledore.

When they came to Common Room, Dumbledore gave the Fat Lady password (´_Pumpkin juice_´) and wished Felicity good night. She then went upstairs to the girls´ dormitories. Last thing she remembered was that her head hit the pillow and then fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning was accompanied by rainy weather, typical for September. The sky was covered in grey, rain pouring from the clouds and there was no chance for sun rays to penetrate through the thick layer of clouds.

The curtains from the four-poster bed were already thrown open, revealing crumpled bed and a stretching Felicity.

She rose up from the bed and dressed herself in casual clothes – she chose blue jeans and a light blue sweatshirt. After dressing herself, Felicity stood in front of the mirror, brushing her snow-white hair. Many people found her hair odd, yet beautiful. It wasn´t common that youngsters had white hair. When she was young, the neighbours´ children used to make fun of her – they always taunted her that she looked like a granny. At first, she was vulnerable and cried when they insulted her but later, she described her hair as extraordinary and herself as unique, for there weren´t many children that had white hair. She learned to defend herself and soon they became her friends and admired her.

Felicity had her hair ending somewhere above her shoulder-blades which matched to her ivory skin. It was the reason why her grandfather and her parents always called her ´My little angel´ - considering her apearance, she really did look like one, mostly because of her white hair and blue eyes, which weren´t as bright as her grandfather´s. They were some kind of sapphire-blue, maybe a bit darker.

After finishing examining herself in the mirror, Felicity descended the stairs and went to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Did you sleep well, angel?" asked her Dumbledore as he joined her on the marble staircase leading to the Great Hall.

"Yes, thank you, Grandpa. Looks like today´s going to be boring," Felicity stated when she looked at the castle grounds.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Would be a trip to Diagon Alley boring? You need a school uniform. I already managed to get you the schoolbooks, potion ingredients and other necessary items. They´re in your room."

"A trip? Great! But... Grandpa, I didn´t find any books or something else in the room when I woke up," added Felicity slowly.

"Well, perhaps you picked the wrong room. Seventh years´ dormitories are at the top of the tower," he informed her, taking a seat at the High table.

"Oh, well, that´d explain everything, because I slept in other room," she agreed, taking the vacant seat next to him and helping herself with a toast.

"Good mornin´ Professer, Miss Dumbledore," said the game-keeper. Felicity tried to remember his name to greet him back but Dumbledore helped her.

"Good morning, Hagrid," he smiled kindly at Felicity.

"Good morning, Hagrid," echoed Felicity.

"Ready fer yer trip, young lady?" asked Hagrid.

"Sure," she grinned at him. Hagrid laughed and took a seat at the end of the table.

After their breakfast, Hagrid took his pink umbrella ("_It´s rainin´y´know"_) and led Felicity to a fireplace. They flooed directly to Madam Malkins´ and after a hour, they returned back to Hogwarts with new uniform, dress robes and another pair of robes for casual occasions such as trips to Hogsmeade – Felicity has been informed that there were trips to Hogsmeade organized once in two months.

Felicity spent the day by studying the books that her grandfather bought her and tried some spells. Next day, she has been told that the students were about to come to Hogwarts in the evening to start another term. Since that morning, she´s been excited and afraid, too. Her grandfather told her that no one knew that he had a granddaughter, so she knew that it´d be a shock and a surprise for the others. Since she was _Dumbledore´s _granddaughter, she was sure that she would be the main topic of gossips for few days.

In the evening, Felicity watched the students to fill in the Great Hall. Chin cupped in palm, she listened to the chattering of the students. She caught bits of conversations, such as ´_Home!´ _and _´Thanks god the term´s beginning!_´

The students seemed to be pleased to be back at Hogwarts. She was at first surprised that some of the students called Hogwarts home. At Durmstrang, she wasn´t used to hear such friendly words and see a crowd of cheerful students excitedly talking about the beginning of the new schoolterm.

_However, Hogwarts is different than Durmstrang_, reminded herself Felicity.

Then, she descended the marble staircase and disappeared in the crowd of black robes. On her way to the Great Hall, she heard whispers among the other students, looks that had been shot at her, even fingers pointed. She took it that they noticed she was new.

Taking a deep breath, Felicity entered the Great Hall.

A/N: Phew, first chapter done! Yay! X3 If you´d be so kind and review – I´ll welcome constructed criticism too (it´s my first fan fiction I dared to put here at XD ). But please, kill me gently.

insane lunatic23


	2. Questions, Explanations and Apologies

Disclaimer: It´s not mine, belongs to J.K.R. (except for the story and the OC, hehehe ).

–––––––––––––––––––––-

Chapter 2: Questions, Explanations And Apologies

Felicity took a deep breath and entered the Great Hall only to see many of the students seated behind four long tables, each one for different House.

Taking another step forward, many heads turned to stare at her, whispering, pointing. Slowly, she walked to the Gryffindor table. As she did, she looked at the High Table, her grandfather giving her the thumbs-up sign. She snorted.

There was a vacant seat next to group of four boys and a red-headed girl. Felicity decided to seat herself next to them, anyway, it would be good to make some friends at all.

Short after occupying the vacant seat, she still heard many whispers and bits of conversation the group was having.

"James, be nice! She´s new! Imagine you´d be in her shoes!" the redhead scolded a boy with glasses and jet black hair.

"Who´d you reckon she is?" said a disembodied voice somewhere from her left.

"Kinda cute, isn´t she?" queried another disembodied voice, definitely male, snorted Felicity.

"Hey there!" Felicity turned her attention to the redhead as she greeted her warmly.

"Hi," greeted Felicity back.

"You´re surely new, I didn´t see you on the Hogwarts´ Express, I´m Lily Evans. Nice to meet you," Lily outstretched her hand across the table and Felicity shook it.

Before Felicity could answer, Lily was already pointing to the four boys, "And this is James Potter and-"

"Sirius Black, m´lady," grinned a black-haired boy with a noble-looking face. "Pleasure to meet you," he winked at her seductively, causing Felicity roll her eyes.

"And these gentlemen over here are Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew," finished an annoyed Lily. She pointed to a boy with sandy brown hair with pale complexion and then to a pudgy boy with watery eyes.

Felicity nodded her head in acknowledgement, smiling.

"So, gorgeous, what´s your name?" asked Sirius, a charming smile on his face which always disarmed the girls. However, Felicity remained unaffected and when she opened her mouth to speak, Dumbledore interrupted her with his speech. Everyone became quiet.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts! Those, who are here for the first time, welcome! But before we start the Sorting Ceremony, I would like to welcome our new student. She transferred from Durmstrang and I am quite sure you have already noticed her sitting at the Gryffindor Table. Please welcome Miss Felicity Dumbledore," his eyes twinkled merrily as the on-going murmur became to grow louder. Everyone was now looking at Dumbledore and then at Felicity open-mouthed.

Felicity smiled sweetly as the boys with Lily looked at her, wide-eyed.

James was about to speak, but they were again interrupted by Dumbledore. "Let the Sorting Ceremony begin," he smiled at Felicity who was still the object of everyone´s attention.

Felicity didn´t pay much attention during the Sorting Ceremony because when Dumbledore sat down, James turned to her.

"Are you some kind of a relative with Professor Dumbledore?" he asked in a hushed tone. Lily and all four boys were looking at her, awaiting her to response.

"I´m his granddaughter," Felicity grinned wickedly when she saw the priceless look on their faces.

"Cool!" was the response from James and Sirius. Felicity stifled a giggle.

"You´re from Durmstrang?" questioned Remus, meanwhile James and Sirius shared a wary look that only friends could share and understand the meaning of it.

"Yeah," answered Felicity carefully.

"Why did you come to Hogwarts?" asked Lily.

"It´s a bit complicated, but the main reason is that Grandpa didn´t like the idea of me growing up around future-to-be Death Eaters and well, he wanted me to be safe. Durmstrang was always known thanks to the Dark Arts that were taught there," replied Felicity, scowling.

"I can imagine," said James, a scowl on his face, too.

The Sorting Ceremony ended and Dumbledore stood up, inviting them to eat ("_Tuck in!_") and then resuming his seat, engaging himself in conversation.

"I don´t supoose you guys are obsessed with Dark Arts?" asked Felicity shrewdly, resuming the interrupted conversation.

"Definitely not!" exclaimed James and Sirius in unison. "That´s why we´re not in Slytherin," Sirius informed her while stuffing a potato in his mouth.

"Oh, I suppose antagonism between the Houses is common here then?" questioned Felicity.

"Nah, wust bufhween Slyffrin," answered Sirius, his mouth full.

Felicity raised an eyebrow, Lily, James, Remus and Peter rolled their eyes.

Sirius held up his hand, swallowing the food. "No antagonism between the Houses, except for Slytherin. Everyone hates them," he stated as if it were obvious.

"Not everyone Sirius. Just because you bully Severus-" interjected Lily in an angry voice before Sirius cut her off.

"But it´s Snivellus´ fault that he exists. Y´know, who´d resist the urge to hex him when he´d see that git?" retorted Sirius hotly.

"Yeah, Lily, you´re trying to be nice to him, but he just tells you off. Remember when he called you the M-word?" asked James, ready to defend Sirius.

Felicity watched the whole exchange with interest. Lily´s face was growing redder until it was matching her hair.

"It was obvious that he reacted that way because YOU were bullying him right in front of the whole school! Remus, help me out here," begged Lily, turning to Remus who was listening to the quarrel.

"Don´t use Remus against us! We Marauders are inseparable and always reach the same conclusions!" warned Sirius while they were digging through desserts, Sirius munching on a cherry pie.

Remus mumbled something, turning pink, eyes cast downwards.

"Humph! Same conclusions! You´re the only ones who decide what is the best thing for you," huffed Lily, pointing an accusing finger at James and Sirius.

"We?" echoed James and Sirius indignantly. "We always ask Remus about his opinion too!" exclaimed Sirius.

James closed his eyes at Sirius´ answer. He knew what was about to happen.

"And what about me?" piped up Peter.

"Yes, what about Peter?" demanded Lily.

"Wormtail´s got no problems with coping," answered Sirius lightly. James gulped.

Felicity was about to ask Lily why did they call Peter ´Wormtail´ but she chose to remain silent as she saw the vein pulsating on Lily´s forehead.

"Sirius Black!" Lily shrieked, causing some students to look in their direction. "You arrogant, selfish little-," Lily stopped, turning to look at Felicity who tried to remain expressionless. Lily took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"I´m sorry, we´re giving you a bad example, but Sirius is always acting like a five-year old. And James joins him too when it comes to hexing people who hadn´t done anything to you," Lily smiled at her apologetically and then crossed her arms, glaring at James and Sirius. Both boys didn´t respond because they knew it was dangerous when Lily got angry.

"You should at least apologise to him," suggested Lily sourly.

"Never!" was Sirius´ reply. Lily´s emerald green eyes flashed.

"We´ll apologise to Sni.. Severus right after the Feast. Is that okay?" said James quickly before Lily could explode again.

Lily relaxed and smiled at James warmly. "Yes. But Sirius will apologise too," she added stiffly.

"Sure he will, Lily," assured her James and shot Sirius a menacing look.

Lily nodded, contented and helped herself with the dessert, talking to Felicity. As they were chatting, Felicity heard Sirius whisper to James something about Lily having him trained like a pet. She supressed a laugh and focused her attention back to Lily.

After dinner, Lily and Remus left to show the first years their way to the Gryffindor Common Room. James and Sirius were left behind to apologise to Severus, with Peter trotting behind them. Felicity joined James, Sirius and Peter who were heading towards a greasy, black-haired boy.

"You really hex him just because of his appearance?" asked Felicity incredulously. It was common that students were hexing each other or duelling at Durmstrang but their appearance was not the reason. If she should categorize the students from Durmstrang by the personalities and characteristics each House at Hogwarts had, almost everyone would end up in Slytherin. That would cause James and Sirius go insane if they studied at Durmstrang. Felicity did not have many enemies at Durmstrang for she always tried to remain in the background which proved to be quite hard for her. She was clever and pretty, a combination that every girl envied. The Professors favoured her, too, which made her the most popular girl at school and the main interest of boys. Felicity wasn´t as innocent as she seemed to be. She was mischievous in her own way, many times she happened to hex or duel someone at school, mostly girls that were jealous of her but boys were included too because some of them turned out to be pretty abusive.

Hogwarts was very different from Durmstrang. At Durmstrang, everyone was independent, left on their own. Felicity appreciated that for she learned to handle many situations alone. It was quite handy after you left the school, beginning your own life in the world, with no one who would care to help you. However Hogwarts seemed to be inviting and friendly, the staff too. With a headmaster like Albus Dumbledore, there was no doubt that there would be always someone who would help you.

Felicity was interrupted from her musings when Sirius answered her.

"Nah, he´s pretty interested in Dark Arts. When he was in his first year, he knew more dark magic than the seventh years. He´s a nasty overgrown bat."

"And he provokes us many times when he´s got his little friends around," James gritted his teeth for they were quickly approaching Severus who was just exiting the Great Hall.

"Oi, Snape!" shouted James. The boy with greasy hair stopped, turned around to see Felicity, James, Sirius and Peter run up to him.

"What is it Potter," sneered the boy, hand clutching his wand hidden in his pocket, his calculating eyes examining each face. When his gaze rested upon Felicity, she gave him a reassuring smile and motioned to James. The boy scowled and turned to James with a look of pure loathing on his face.

"I... erm... We would like to apologise for everything we have done to you, Severus," said James lamely.

"Yeah, I mean, we´re sorry ´bout the hard times you had." Sirius shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what else should he say when James looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"Apology not accepted," sneered Severus. Then, before James or Sirius could say anything, he turned to Felicity.

"I would be careful about your new _friends_, Dumbledore. It would be a shame if someone like you would start to strut and bully others because they, as your _dear friends_ think, are not worth walking on this ground." With that, he turned around and strode to the Slytherin Common Room, his robes billowing behind him.

"That little sod! I´m going to-"

"I think Lily was right. It´s unfair to hex people only because you dislike them. I know they can be-"

"A real pain in the arse," finished Sirius, arms crossed.

James and Peter snickered and Felicity glared at them dangerously, causing them to stop.

"That was not what I meant, Sirius," said Felicity coolly. Then, she turned and marched away. The three Marauders had to run to catch up with her, panting slightly.

"What do you want?" snapped Felicity.

"We have to show you the way to the Common Room or else you´ll get lost. And y´know, we have to sleep somewhere too," pointed out James.

"I know the way and I think you´ll manage it to the Common Room without me, so sod off."

"Ooh! Did you hear her? Tut, tut, Miss Dumbledore, that´s not how a granddaughter of Albus Dumbledore should talk," jibed Sirius.

Suddenly, Felicity stopped walking, causing the boys to run into her. When she turned around, there was a murderous look on her face. The three of them took instinctively a step back.

"And what exactly are you going to do about that, Black? Are you going to tell Headmaster Dumbledore? That is no threat to me," she sneered.

Felicity turned on her heels and ran to the portrait of the Fat Lady, shouting the password ("_Pumpkin juice!"_) and leaving the boys alone in the corridor.

"Padfoot, I think you´ve gone too far," James looked at him sternly.

"Sorry Prongs. But it´s her fault she´s so touchy!" Sirius threw his hands up in exasperation.

James sighed, causing Peter to snicker.

"Oh shut up, Wormtail. You´d better tell us what the password is."

"Dunno what the password is, I thought you knew," squeaked Peter, pointing his chubby finger at James.

"Oh, damn! We´re gonna spend the whole night here!" shouted Sirius in indignation.

Felicity stormed into the Common Room, startling the first years who quickly tried to run out of her way. Not paying attention to people around her, Felicity collided with someone´s chest. She closed her eyes, ready for the hard contact with the floor but a hand put around her waist stopped her fall. Felicity opened her eyes to find herself staring into soft, warm brown eyes of Remus Lupin.

"Uh, hi," she smiled at him shyly, blush rising into her cheeks.

"Hi," he replied, smiling.

For a long moment, both of them didn´t say anything. They stood there, in silence, watching their feet which became suddenly very interesting. Felicity was first to break the uncomfortable silence.

"I´m sorry that I ran into you. I didn´t pay attention where I was going," she mumbled apologetically, putting a strand of her white hair behind ear.

"It´s okay. You alright?" he asked softly.

"Y-Yes. Well, I think I´ll go now. Good night Remus," Felicity flashed him a smile before running to girls´ dormitories, blushing profusely.

"Good night Felicity," whispered Remus, watching her run up the stairs.

Felicity shut the door, breathing deeply.

"You okay?" asked Lily. "You look... red."

"Yeah, sure. Just argued with Sirius," answered Felicity casually.

"And that´s why you´re blushing?" Lily raised her eyebrow.

"No," came the muffled response while Felicity was tugging the shirt over her head.

"So what is it then?" inquired Lily.

"I ran into Remus."

Lily smiled knowingly. "He´s very nice."

Felicity raised her eyebrow in mock seriousness. "What is your point, Miss Evans?"

Both girls burst out laughing, receiving collective shushs from their roommates.

That night, Felicity Dumbledore lay awake for many hours.

A/N: Yeah, another chapter updated! I´d like to thank for all reviews (Arigatou!) aaand I promise I´ll update the next chapter as soon as possible. X3

insane lunatic23


End file.
